1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall-mounted installation housing for installing electrical components in a base element, which can be screwed to a wall with a back, wherein a hood-like cover can be placed on or over the base element which encloses an installation space with two lateral walls, a bottom side, and a cover side.
2. Description of Related Art
An installation housing is known from German Patent Reference DE 44 10 795 C1. Here, a bent sheet metal element, which has a bottom element oriented parallel with a wall, is used as the base element. The bottom element has several fastening receivers, on which electrical built-ins can be fixed in place and wired together. Following the installation of the built-ins, the installation housing can be closed by the cover. For this purpose the hood-like cover is placed over the base element and fixed in place.
It is one object of this invention to provide a wall-mountable installation housing of the type mentioned above, wherein the available installation space can be well used with built-ins.
This object is attained with one or several supports that can be fastened on the base element, which project away from the bottom of the base element in the direction toward the cover and which support the cover on the base element. The supports have a mounting section with fastening receivers, on which built-ins can be fastened facing the installation space.
Built-ins can be fixed in place on the supports, spaced at a distance from the bottom of the base element. Thus it is possible to equip the available installation space with built-ins also in the direction of a depth of the installation housing. Thus it is possible for one to achieve a variable occupation of the interior of the installation housing. On the other hand, well arranged wiring is also possible.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, the bottom element has at least one lateral flange, which has a recess into which a brush strip can be inserted. The brush strip, together with the edge area of the cover facing the base element, forms a cable inlet close to the wall.
In connection with an installation housing in accordance with this invention it is possible to have supports fastened on two oppositely located sides of the base element, and to project past the base element with the mounting section. It is then possible to fasten mounting rails, for example, on both supports, which extend over an entire width of the installation space. It is conceivable for larger built-ins, which extend over the entire width of the installation space, to be fastened indirectly or directly on the supports. For an orderly cable guidance in the installation housing, the mounting section of the supports is designed as a wall which extends parallel with and at a distance from the associated lateral wall. The mounting section has at least one passage for cables, which forms a spatial connection between the installation space and the cable duct formed between the mounting section and the lateral wall.
If standardized component supports are installed in the installation space, then the two supports, which are assigned to the oppositely located sides of the base element, can have component supports with rows of fastening receivers arranged in a separation grid. The component supports can be selectively positioned at two distances from each other, wherein components with a metric installation size can be fastened on the two component supports in the one mounting position, and in the second mounting position components of an installation size can be measured in inches.
For fixing the cover on the base element, one embodiment of this invention provides supports that have a support base designed as a horizontal flange, which rests on the bottom of the base element and is releasably fastened to the base element. The mounting section adjoins the support base at right angles and the mounting section has laterally angled-off support sections on its end facing away from the support base, which protrude in the direction toward the cover and rest against the inner wall of the lateral wall of the cover for supporting the latter parallel with respect to the wall. With its front face facing away from the base element, the support braces the cover vertically in the direction toward the wall.
To achieve a simple and stable design of the cover, an installation housing in accordance with this invention has the lateral walls of the cover provided with horizontal fastening flanges. The bottom side and the cover side also have horizontal fastening flanges, which rest against the fastening flanges of the lateral walls, and the fastening flanges are oriented toward the interior of the housing body and are screwed to each other there.
So that the cover can be fixed simply and without tools, on the base element, the cover can have a lock which works together with a locking element of the base element or of the support for fixing the cover in place. On its front facing away from the base element, the cover can be closed by a door, which is hinged in the area of a side of the cover. The installation space can be made accessible through the door when the cover is mounted. It is possible to provide the door with a viewing window, through which display elements for monitoring the operational state can be read.